


you and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals (so let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel)

by girlsarewolves



Series: treats [24]
Category: Aquaman (2018), DC Extended Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Biting, F/M, Hair-pulling, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nipple Play, Ocean Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Pollen, Smut, Something Made Them Do It, very minor crack about dolphins being perverts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25704511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/pseuds/girlsarewolves
Summary: Whatever was in the inky excretions of that strange coral, it was potent. Within minutes Mera had felt an aching between her legs, her inner walls clenching at nothing that was more painful than any longing she’d ever known. Just looking at Arthur made her shake with need, and seeing the way his eyes darkened, pupils blown wide, she knew he was suffering the same effects.
Relationships: Arthur Curry/Mera
Series: treats [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1434862
Kudos: 15
Collections: Battleship 2020, Battleship 2020 - Ocean Witch, Battleship 2020 - Red Team





	you and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals (so let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheYearOfTheWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYearOfTheWolf/gifts).



* * *

“Arthur...fuck, don’t stop…” Mera grabbed and pulled at his hair, yanking back so she could kiss and nip at his neck. The tight grip on her hips was bruising, but whatever was in her system, burning through her, burning her up with desire  _ delighted _ in that mix of pressure and pain and pleasure. Every time he bit down on the tender flesh of her shoulders or neck or ear, every time his fingers moved to grip and tug on her hair. She returned the rough affection in kind, knowing he was going through the same needy haze she was.

Whatever was in the inky excretions of that strange coral, it was potent. Within minutes Mera had felt an aching between her legs, her inner walls clenching at nothing that was more painful than any longing she’d ever known. Just looking at Arthur made her shake with need, and seeing the way his eyes darkened, pupils blown wide, she knew he was suffering the same effects.

They’d literally ripped each other's clothes off - and vaguely, the lingering whisper of her logical thinking knew that was going to put them in an interesting predicament whenever they made it through their current haze of sexual need - and forgone all foreplay. Mera had wrapped her legs around Arthur’s hips and helped guide him inside her and relished the frantic, frenetic slap of his flesh against hers.

Anyone could swim by and see them. Not that they were in an area where there was much traffic - human or Atlantean - but there was still the sliver of possibility. It should have given her pause. Mera was far from a prude, but that didn’t mean she was an exhibitionist either. While she wasn’t positive about Arthur, despite his sometimes oafish ways, she didn’t think it was a kink of his either. 

Whatever that coral had released in defense or surprise had stripped them of all hesitancy and inhibition. Mera was aware of this - but that logical part of her brain remained that vague whisper that she couldn’t really pay attention to.

Not when Arthur was guiding them down to the ocean bed, pinning her in the wet sad, and moving his mouth to her breasts to bite and tug at her nipples. There was that sweet pain-pleasure again, sending sparks running through her until it settled in her center, adding fire to the building flames that promised her something amazing to come. All she could do was hiss his name and rake her nails down his back so hard she worried she had drawn blood.

If she had, Arthur didn’t seem to mind. He growled against her breast and sucked at the nipple before biting down again and fucking her faster, hips starting to stutter, the wild rhythm between them becoming too frenzied as they both neared their climax. 

_ Fuck _ , Mera couldn’t remember the last time she’d come in sync with a lover. Especially any of her male partners she’d had. Sex with Arthur was always good, but even then they hadn’t experienced a mutual orgasm yet. She’d never really cared, either - she made it clear that it wasn’t a failing on his part, and he always made sure she came as many times as he did, if not more, before he let himself bask in the afterglow. But now, feeling it near, knowing they’d pop together, it was a  _ heady _ thing.

“Shit, Mera…” Arthur kissed and bit his way back to her mouth, hands roaming all over, gripping and pinching and twisting at all her sensitive spots. “Can feel you getting close, that’s it, baby, let me feel it when I come in you.”

“Fuck!” Mera arched, head pressing into the sand, hips jerking as she careened towards her climax. She’d never cared for dirty talk until Arthur, and even then never this much, but apparently it had a similar effect now as did the little bits of pain and pressure and roughness. And damn if she didn’t want to feel that, too, to  _ know _ her cunt was milking his orgasm from him as she came.

So close, they were both so close. Mera kissed him again, eager, and bit down on his lower lip even as his left hand moved to twist her nipple while two fingers from the right slipped between her asscheeks and pressed in, and  _ oh! _ Her nails clawed at his back, definitely drawing blood now, and she writhed and twisted under him, everything overwhelming and loud and too much, and she felt his hips jerk, felt the rumble of a shout vibrate through him, and knew he was coming too.

Was it too much for him too? Was it borderline painful, was it excruciating levels of bliss and sensation?

Mera was screaming though she only barely knew it, the sound carrying through the current. The blood she’d drawn from Arthur would undoubtedly attract predators. None of that mattered. She couldn’t think, couldn’t focus, couldn’t care about anything else. All that mattered - all that even really existed for her in that moment - was the sweet release of their combined orgasms.

When awareness returned, and the tension of need was finally gone, that feverish lust sated, Mera moaned.

Oh, she was going to be sore for a few days. Tender in some places, too. Judging by the shaking body slumped on top of her, she had a feeling the same was true for Arthur. At her moan, though, he gingerly and almost drunkenly rolled himself off of her. The two of them laid there on the ocean floor, spent and exhausted and aching in less pleasant but not entirely unpleasant ways.

Mera blinked slowly and tried to focus her vision - and became aware that they had, in fact, attracted some onlookers. Absentmindedly, she tapped her hand against Arthur’s arm. “Please, tell the perverts to go away.”

“What?” Arthur rubbed at his face and looked up in confusion, then laughed - a deep, throaty sound that Mera loved far too much, and was one of the more random things about Arthur that she found incredibly attractive. “Least they didn’t try to get in on the action,” he told her before sending telepathic ripples upwards to the pod of dolphins swimming above them, watching.

Mera scowled, though there was no real venom behind it. “They’re lucky they didn’t.” She glanced around, making certain that they were nowhere near the strange coral they’d stumbled into during their clean up mission. She was relieved to find that no, they were a safe distance from it now.

Not that she wasn’t considering suggesting to Arthur they come back for seconds sometime.

* * *


End file.
